


every part of you is intertwined with me too

by hwannies



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, House Cleaning, M/M, No Angst, Play Fighting, Romcom esque, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is a Little Shit, also they are so stupidly in love with each other, cuz guess what time it is? that's right SEROTONIN TIME, general soft. they are so soft, i can't write endings, kind of, lord this is so much brainrot, pure brainrot, tbh subtly so is yedam, the crossover we needed a refresh on, theyre kids at heart, we delve into photo albums for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/pseuds/hwannies
Summary: jeongin and yedam sort through some of yedam's old things on a fine sunday morning during winter break and jeongin can't get enough of all the bullshit yedam uncovers with every box.(and yedam can't get enough of how much he loves jeongin being interested in everything, but he'll never tell jeongin that.)
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	every part of you is intertwined with me too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangozaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangozaya/gifts).



> this is all over the place the narration switches up so much mianhae
> 
> idea completeeeetely like 100% inspired by "there's nothing holding me back" by sunshinebomb if you couldn't tell so if you haven't read that already go go! i just found the concept very cute and jeongdam<3bffies so here's a fresh one for ya
> 
> did i even characterize jeongin and yedam correctly in this i dont know and im too scared 2 check! it's been a while since i wrote skz (like...since probably late 2019...DONT LOOK AT ME I KNOW SHAMEFUL) and i got lost in the soft but MOVING ON.
> 
> megatron im so sorry for this fucking mess...hope i dont give u too much whiplash w the narration going everywhere...happy birthday...sighs more later lets fiesta

"and what is THAT?" jeongin exclaimed, stifling a laugh.

jeongin had come over to yedam's dorm to help him with winter cleaning (or as yedam liked to call it, "the time where i uncover random items from the depths of hell during this cheerful holiday season"). less emphasis on "help" and more on "come over", as jeongin has done nothing but laugh at all the things yedam's pulled out from god knows where, each thing wilder than the last.

yedam sighed, adjusting the tuba to sit on his lap. "it's a tuba. clearly." he said, looking up at the giant instrument, a few heads bigger than yedam was even when he was sitting down.

"but why do you HAVE it?"

"i...i had wanted to try it. you know, like see how it goes?" yedam blew some dust off the top of the tuba, a clear sign of shelving the short-lived hobby, causing jeongin to burst into laughter.

"t-that? with all that dust? did you really try?" jeongin wheezed through his laughing, clutching his stomach.

“i did!” yedam shouts defensively, grabbing a clorox wipe and cleaning the remaining dust off with a pout while side-eyeing jeongin with a sharp glare. “i could probably play a song or two.” he said under his breath when turning back, placing the instrument back in its case before jeongin interrupted.

“ah ah ah! i heard that! now play us a song~, yedamie, i wanna hear how far your talents stretch!” jeongin got up to plop down besides yedam, laying a head on the younger’s shoulder. “and i bet they stretch as far as my d—”

“gross,” yedam interrupted, nudging jeongin’s head off to adjust the tuba in his lap. “no more teenage boy jokes from you if i play the song?”

jeongin nodded excitedly. “deal.”

yedam cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before beginning to play a weak rendition of “hot cross buns”, as playing a tuba took up way more effort than he had ever intended it to. jeongin sang along to the short melody, laughing when yedam accidentally played “f” instead of “e” at the last repeat of the line “hot cross buns”, but was impressed nonetheless.

“so it seems you do know how to tuba still,” jeongin clapped smally, chuckling at the proud look on yedam’s face once he pulled his head away from the instrument. “you know any others?”

the younger shook his head. “that’s all i got up to before i kinda just stopped. maybe i’ll pick it up again if you drive me to tuba lessons.”

“noooo thanks,” jeongin refused, yedam now laughing at the flat-out rejection, tucking the tuba away in it’s case and wrapping his arms around jeongin. “you know we got things to do.”

“doesn’t hurt to take me to tuba lessons, innie.” yedam muttered under his breath. “then i can play more than just ‘hot cross buns’, like...um, whatever tuba players play, you know?” the younger moved to climb onto jeongin’s lap and the older backed up instinctively from the action with his hands up, letting yedam do whatever he needed to do.

“hey, hey—woah, aren’t we supposed to be cleaning right now, yedamie?”

“played a song for you ‘n you haven’t even been helping me out. let me rest.” the younger mumbled into jeongin’s shoulder, shifting again to get comfortable.

after a few moments of silence, jeongin had an idea. “sooo…let’s say i asked you to play ‘tequila’ sometime after a few months of your tuba lesson, you wouldn’t be mad?”

yedam sighed and held jeongin closer. a middle finger to the face was his answer.

-

a loud rattling startled jeongin out of nearly falling asleep, and he looked around worriedly until his eyes landed on yedam cheekily snickering at jeongin’s actions. “you almost fell asleep, innie. your drool nearly got on the couch and i _really_ don't want jaehyukkie hyung scolding me about drool for the fiftieth time.”

jeongin groaned as he moved to get up, rubbing his face a couple times to clear the post-sleep fatigue and yawned. “what the hell did you wake me up with?”

“it’s a drum!” yedam held up the pellet drum with a cheer, a deep red lining the sides and the base. a traditional panda was drawn on one side of the drum and a dragon on the other, and two pellets (hence the name) hung from the sides on strings. noises ranged from a higher rattle noise to a low (but quick) thumping depending on how the rattle drum was built and lucky for yedam, he had the more annoying one of the two.

he slid it back and forth again, the sharp, slightly melodic, loud noise causing jeongin to cover his ears with a shout. yedam finally stopped once he deemed it long enough, throwing his head back with laughter and eyes shut tightly upon seeing jeongin’s face. “got it from this festival i went to about three years ago.”

“your first year in highschool then, right?” jeongin recalled with a smile, quickly dropping his anger to move closer to yedam.

the other boy slowly turned to stare at jeongin, faces inches away from each other. “yes, the first year. and i know what you’re thinking, don’t make this a cheesy thing where we kiss or recount our highschool memories together.” yedam scrunched up his nose at the thought (but it didn’t hurt to think about the first time they met, never did).

“you got anything else from the year?”

yedam smiled, then laughed, pulling over a large box with jeongin’s help (“i’m not that weak!” “you’re not that strong either”). they both sat on opposite sides and watched as yedam opened the lid to reveal...well, all of his papers, along with other assorted trinkets from first year bonding exercises and activities that he’d kept.

jeongin looked through the box with eyes that grew wider with every item, yedam grinning at the abundance of memories stored in the box. “bracelet from sungyeon during the camping trip.” he slipped the purple and white beaded bracelet on his wrist, smiling when it still fit.

(night time had descended long ago during the time the bracelet was made around the campfire, the only thing providing the light. sungyeon had broken it a few times before finally finishing with the current simple pattern, while yedam’s had been threaded perfectly on the first try and he watched fondly as sungyeon struggled for the next forty minutes of their time. needless to say, it was a long night for everyone.)

“oh oh i remember this one!” jeongin exclaimed, grabbing a small yellow notebook from the pile. “a grade notebook. everyone had it for like, half a week or something and did whatever they wanted on their page. you kept it?” the older flipped through the pages, amused at classmate actions, inner thoughts, or even the lack of said thoughts on some pages.

“who else would keep it if not me, innie? think in the domepiece.” yedam tapped his head in a thinking motion and jeongin shoved him, mock-offended.

“domepiece, really?”

“the domepiece is a legitimate way to say brain, hyung. oh! and it’s fun to look at your page from time to time. you can see the moment chan hyung started calling you to school on the fifteenth riiight here!” yedam pointed to a part of jeongin’s page where the writing was as messy as chicken scratch, letters that jeongin had _hoped_ were proper words seemingly not so. “‘i gotta go to schoolkhhl’, it says so right here!”

“give me that!” jeongin snatched the journal away, turning away from yedam to look at what he wrote on his page.

“’yang jeongin, grade ten. really hates math, science, history, school’,” he read, cringing at what he had wrote. “’school just seems like a chore, but yedam’s there. he seems kinda nice, and he’s a trainee too’ I THOUGHT LIKE THIS?!” he exclaimed, turning around to see a confused yedam wondering what the fuck jeongin was going on about.

“thought like what? you can tell me, i told you i read your page all the time.” yedam moved over to where jeongin was, the older pointing a shaky hand to the section he just wrote.

“i-i thought you were nice. NICE! who says nice?”

“you did.”

“yedam!”

“i’m not lying!” yedam whined, pointing at the section again insistently, jeongin lifting his head up and turning away from the book, unable to look at it any further due to sheer embarrassment. “if you close this on my hand you’re out of here, yang jeongin.”

-

"the long awaited baby photos!" jeongin shouted, reaching over with excited hands for the large photo album inside the cardboard box.

yedam's mom had told him to take it and put on a shelf somewhere "for decoration" ("then you can show all your members, yedam ah! you were very cute as a baby, my baby"). unbeknownst to yedam, she'd given him four _very_ big photo albums, like the one he had seen used for his parents' wedding, for him to lug to the dorm. getting them to the dorm was already hard enough, but finding a place to put them was harder, so he did what any good son would do: look at them with his boyfriend.

yedam swat jeongin's hand away with a glare, the older pouting at the action. "you do _not_ get to touch these until i say so," yedam sighed when he looked to see jeongin pouting, wide puppy eyes glistening with want. "hey, don't give me that look, you _will_ get to touch them if you just be patient, hyung."

"but i wanna tease you on how absolutely cute you are~" jeongin whined, getting up and walking over to cling to yedam from behind.

"half my childhood exists on youtube, if you wanna see how cute i was then go get your phone." yedam mumbled, lifting out the albums one by one, completely unbothered by the older's advances to get him to look at him.

jeongin smirked at yedam's words. "so you're admitting that you were cute as a kid, right?"

yedam froze, hand stilling on the cover of the third album, stammering out a small, "h-hey! am not! back, b-back to the albums, innie," before pointing at the stack aggressively, blush already creeping up towards his ears. jeongin laughed, giving yedam a small kiss on his temple before turning his attention to the albums like yedam asked.

the covers were all wildly different, bought all at once from one of those department stores near home. he appreciated the sentiment behind each of them: the seashell edged book was full of summer and beach photos, while the silver plated one held photos for events such as weddings, banquets, and anything that would fall under the category of "they put me in a dapper little suit jeongin. i was wearing a suit at five years old."

"bow tie and all?"

yedam nodded. "bow tie and all."

stickers of carousels and off-brand teddy bears holding red and blue balloons were stuck all around the front of the third album, the nostalgia of the little cartoons practically shooting yedam back to a simpler time. and even if jeongin hadn't seen any of the photos, he knew that feeling all too well, wrapping a gentle arm around yedam's waist upon seeing it.

small, quick sentimental moments like these weren't unfamiliar to the pair, the both of them knowing and sharing that longing for normalcy in their lives. together, they create that sense for themselves and let themselves be a little foolish, a little lovesick, a little normal. a little bit younger than they already are.

they both opted to lie on yedam's bed, feet leaning against the headboard behind them. yedam took the inner side and jeongin the outer, and yedam teased that it was solely for the purpose of pushing jeongin off the bed.

(even then, jeongin knew that it was because if he were to smother yedam in light kisses like other times before, the younger would take that inner side so he wouldn't fall off the bed as they rolled back and forth. who was jeongin to make that prospect not come true today, at least once?)

once they'd gotten settled and opened the book, jeongin pointed to the first picture in the album, from a carnival day when yedam was about six. "where was this one damie?"

"downtown, like a twenty minute drive from my parent's place? they'd shut off, like, a whole parking lot for this thing. some people couldn't even get into the supermarket!" they both laughed, looking at the several pictures of a small yedam being pulled along by his father to make it around the carnival, walking through an angry mob of people who simply wanted to get their fish for that night's dinner and dishwashing soap. yedam's mom had taken the picture from behind, yedam throwing up two small peace signs to the camera even within the chaos, his dad facing forward towards the canival.

"i got some cotton candy," yedam flipped the page to turn to kid yedam stuffing his face in a large cloud of cotton candy, even bigger than yedam's head was at the time. yedam's eyes were the only things they could see, peeking over the top. "and this bad boy," he pat the large pink panther plush next to him, "from one of those bottle games. like where you throw the ring at the bottle, y'know?"

"you got the panthy from this carnival?"

"innie, how many times do i have to tell you? it's not _the_ panthy, it's just panthy." yedam chided, voice gentle and no real hurt behind the words, patting the plush's head affectionately.

jeongin smiled playfully, toothy grin breaking down yedam's poorly made walls (were they ever that well made for jeongin in the first place?) just a little bit. "i know, but _the panthy_ sounds cuter."

yedam glared at jeongin for a bit then sighed, knowing he couldn't be mad at the older for long. "sooner or later panthy's going to get used to it, and it's going to be your fault when he starts answering to the panthy."

"first of all, he can’t answer. second, would that be a bad thing?"

"back to the pictures, innie."

a few more flips landed them on yedam with face paint in the design of a fox, eating a circle of sugar toffee, large grin on his face for the photo. “looks like at least you were destined to be a fox.” jeongin mumbled, flipping through the pages to be met with yedam with the toffee piece still in his mouth, caught mid-jump in one shot, arms and legs splayed out like a ballerina imitation. it made jeongin think of his foolish times just like yedam, and he gave a soft smile at the jumping picture especially, thumbing over the plastics that were over it.

surprised at the sudden mood shift, yedam snapped his fingers in front of jeongin’s face. “you okay, innie—are you CRYING?”

“i am not!” jeongin hurriedly blinked back tears best he could without leaning back because what kind of person cries over this stuff? jeongin doesn’t cry, and especially hasn’t in front of yedam (yet. yedam had been determined to figure out what will make jeongin cry and it looks like now’s his chance).

“aw it’s okay hyung! you can cry if you’d like. i know that, like you said, i was cute when i was a kid.” yedam teased, voice twirling with every word, small finger pointing at jeongin’s nose to accentuate his tone.

a small _boop_ and a giggle from the younger were all jeongin needed to pounce. “why you little—”

with a yelp from the younger, jeongin had successfully attacked yedam with a hug and began to pepper his face with kisses to shut him up. yedam continued to laugh even as his head hit the wall with a hollow _thump_ , not minding the pain as jeongin rubbed the area right after, still kissing. after a few more seconds, yedam gradually began to fight back as well, planting kisses on jeongin’s cheeks as best as he could.

“what’d i say about me taking the inside of the bed?” yedam said between their small affection war, heavy breathing from their fight causing him to giggle again. “i didn’t fall off, did i?”

-

jeongin’s eyes widened at how tight the area around yedam’s arms were (no, not because it was undeniably hot to see yedam’s slight muscles visible through the shirt, who thought that? cue nervous laughter), legs swinging off the bed. “how do you not fit that outfit? i swore you got that puffer last year—”

“from hyunsuk hyung yeah i _know_ , but it was already a pretty snug fit then,” yedam frowned, looking at how the jacket fit him in the mirror. “who do you think would fit it?”

(the black puffer had actually been stolen from hyunsuk’s closet, not gifted, and hyunsuk plays “criminal” by taemin every time yedam walks into the room now. he gets that he’d stole it but hey, being marked as a “criminal” for the whole dorm to hear is not very nice, thank you very much.)

“who’s the one with the lankiest arms?”

“hyung.” they both said, squealing with excitement at the right answer then laughing at who it was because of _course_ they both chose hyunsuk.

celebrations were short (ha) however, as yedam immediately sighed afterwards. “then i have to talk to hyunsukkie hyung to give this back?” he turned a bit more, looking at the jacket from different angles. “i think it looks pretty good on me right now.”

jeongin rolled his eyes at yedam clearly avoiding wanting to talk with hyunsuk about his clothes. “no, please give that to hyunsuk, he needs it more than you do, i swear. i’ll buy you a new puffer if you want, or i could give you one of mine.”

“you’d buy me a puffer?” yedam asked, eyes widening at the suggestion. “like, with your own money?”

“if you talk to hyunsuk hyung then yes, i will buy you a new puffer. stray kids money brings in a considerable amount, you know.”

the younger stared at jeongin for a few seconds before tackling jeongin into a hug, the both of them falling back on yedam’s bed behind them, both groaning at the impact but smiling all the same. yedam planted a kiss onto jeongin’s neck and the older laughed, placing a hand on yedam’s lower back and pulling him up so he wouldn’t slip onto the ground in the position they were in. “is this what it’s like to have a rich boyfriend?”

“you’re literally in treasure.” jeongin said, moving away a bit to look at yedam in disbelief. _is this really who i'm dating?,_ jeongin thought, nearly chuckling at yedam's face so full of wonder.

“and you’re not a rookie anymore, you’re my rich k-drama idol boyfriend.” yedam retaliated, snuggling in closer with jeongin.

“weirdo. but if it makes you feel any better, technically i _have_ acted so you’re not wrong about the k-drama part.”

“a rich k-drama _actor_ idol boyfriend! look at you go” yedam looked up at jeongin with shining eyes, glistening with love, nudging jeongin's side with his elbow and eyebrows squiggling in playful insistence. “how lucky did i get with you?”

the older rolled his eyes with no hurt, more than endeared at yedam’s odd ways of expressing his adoration through words. “you make me sound like your sugar daddy.”

“well aren’t you? you’re buying me a puffer.”

“not until you talk with hyunsuk i’m not. now go and put on the elementary school field day t-shirt, i want to laugh at how small you used to be and why you still fit it.”

yedam looked at jeongin concerned, very much questioning jeongin with a “how did you know i still fit that?”

“you wore it like two days ago, go wear it!”

-

" _going crazy, i'm going crazy!_ "

" _going crazy, i'm going crazy for you!_ "

after sorting through the clothes, they decided to take a break by doing what any two teendults (teenage adults, for reference) would do — karaoke time, of course.

" _i've fallen for you, i'm in love with youuuuu~_ " jeongin sings, cupping yedam's cheeks and going in for a kiss, yedam swiftly dodging the action with a mutter of " _i'm going crazy._ " in time with the adlib in the song.

“we’re doing the stereotypical teenage-y dancing in the room thing again, look at us!” jeongin smiled, twirling yedam around (to “going crazy”, really jeongin?).

“better now than never. you staying over or do they need you at your dorm?”

jeongin shrugged, spinning yedam back in and capturing him in a back hug, swaying them side to side. “i need to call chan hyung and ask still, but by the looks of it, i’d be late if i went back anyways. still cleaning tomorrow? wouldn’t it be better if i stayed?”

“we’re idols, jeongin, we have schedules ‘n stuff…” yedam trailed off, looking off to the side uncertainly.

he didn't _really_ want jeongin to go, but was unsure if a hidden schedule would pop up out of nowhere for the either of them and they'd be left tired for it just because they wanted each other's company. dating was hard especially when being in groups, and the two were constantly having troubles with dealing with how to balance their lives together being so young (and sure they could turn to other members who probably had some experience within their lives, but jeongin and yedam's relationship was their own, and it was up to them to find out what works and what doesn't). that's why moments like today were special to them — once in a while opportunities to be together were something neither of them liked to pass up, even if they acted like they had to.

“then let’s make the most of our time when our breaks are overlapping. i’ll stay, if you’d like me to.” jeongin gently kissing yedam’s neck, to which the younger smiled. thank the heavens for jeongin he'd stay.

“...you’ve convinced me. that was too easy. i’ll let the others know you’re staying the night.”

-

they both settled into bed after washing up, yedam opting to back hug jeongin, who held the pink panther plushie on the wall side of the bed in his arms.

“thanks for being here,” yedam muttered after a while, adjusting himself again and letting out a deep breath. “being here with me.”

“no problem, damie. what are boyfriends for if not to be there for their precious boyfriend while they clean out their mess and find a tuba?” yedam smacked the area of jeongin’s chest where his hands were, too tired to shoot back an insult, and jeongin cracked up, holding yedam’s hand even closer to his body. “you’re too easy, yedamie. goodnight.”

there was silence for a bit, jeongin figuring that yedam’s already fallen asleep before a small “night night, innie. i love you.” came from behind him.

yedam fell asleep with a kiss of the back of his hand, squeezing jeongin's hand tightly. “i love you too, damie.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading this absolute Hell! this has actually been a draft since *checks watch* lord SEPTEMBER? jesus fuck...but i had no motivation until megatrons birthday rolled aroundddd (well actually. it is now after. not the point Yet) so yes this is for her meg if u readin hap (week + day late god why am i like this) birth!!! i have no gift but heres brainrotted serotonin!! kisses u very hard!!! u deserve everything!!!! but i already told u that!!! hope this wasnt so bad!!! and if u r worried yes i did enjoy writing this a lot and living out stupid teendultrery through jeongdam mmmmm my favorite classmates. and coincidentally jeongdam jus graduated a few days ago too so woo happy grad to the grad boyos!!
> 
> find me at @HWANNlES on twitter (the i is a lowercase L)!  
> see you next time! :D


End file.
